el regreso esperado
by Aria Nozomi
Summary: haru y sora van a vistar a sus ex amigos pero haru se ve envuelto en un problema que tendra que resolver el solo lo se no soy buena en los summary por favor pasen y lean


El regreso esperado

Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Lectores *-* este es un fanfic creado por le yo (Take-Chan) Gracias por leer *OO*!

Anime: Yosuga no sora

Género: Hentai Yuri Comedia Romance:3

Personajes: Sora, Haru, Kazuha, Nao, Akira y un personajé qué inventé *u* Natsumi.

¡Espero qué les guste!

Era una tarde muy soleada en verano. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y no se oía ningún ruido.

Mientras tanto, Haru y Sora estaban en su casa cómo solía ser siempre.

Sora: Haru…

No se escuchaba ninguna respuesta…

Sora: Haru?

Aún nada…

Sora: HARUUU!

Rápidamente, Haru corrió de hacer sus planes de viaje para ir con Sora

Haru: ¡Sora, Qué pasa! ¿Estás bien?

Sora: Haru, estoy aburrida…

Haru: Oh, pero no me llames así…

Sora: Pero no respondiste rápido, Haru.

Haru: -Suspira- Bien… Lo siento.

Sora: Quiero salir, aquí es aburrido.

Haru: Tienes suerte, estaba planeando justo eso.

Sora: Eh?

Haru: Quería saber… Sí querías ir a visitar a nuestros amigos…

Sora: A…migos?

Haru: Sí… Nao, Akira, Kazuha…

Sora: AHHH! Con tal de salir de este lugar, de acuerdo. n.n

Haru y Sora partieron vía a su antiguo hogar al haberlo acordado todo, al llegar contemplaron su casa por unos minutos, antes de escuchar un grito de ternura.

?: ¡SORA-CHAAN, HARU-KUUN!

Haru/Sora: ¿Ehhh?

Nao: ¡HARU! –Lo abraza fuertemente-

H-Haru...

Haru: N-Nao-Chan –Se sonroja-

Sora: Ekkk…kkk… ¡BUENO YA SEPÁRENSE, SUFICIENTE!

Nao: Gomen, Sora-Chan n.n –La abraza con cariño-

Haru: -Sonríe alegremente-

Nao: Bueno, cuéntenme ¿Qué los trae por aquí tan repentinamente?

Haru: Pues, Sora y yo decidimos venir a visitarlos… Creímos que estarían libres en verano…S-Supongo –Voltea y rasca su cabeza con las uñas-

Sora: -Susurra: yo quiero estar con haru e-e-

Nao: ¡Oh, en ese caso será un verano fantástico!

Haru/Sora: -Se sonrojan-

Nao: ¡Vengan tenemos qué ir con los demás!

Nao tomó de las manos a Haru y Sora y corrieron hasta llegar al restaurante más cercano, y llegaron a "Kawaii Food"

Se sentaron y pidieron lo que comerían.

Mesera: ¡Ohayoo, bienvenidos a Kawaii Food! Tengan su menú y tarden su tiempo para ordenar.

Nao: Gracias n.n Bien ¿Qué comeremos antes de ir con los chicos?

Sora: -Grita- ¡YO QUIERO RAMEN CON EL HELADO DE CHOCOLATE!

Nao/Haru: ._.

Personas: ._."""

Sora: ¿O-Onegai? …

Haru: -Se ríe- Bien cálmate. Yo quiero curry.

Nao: Yo quiero ramen con curri helado de ChocolateMilk y un batido de Patilla n.n

Haru/Sora: ._.'

Nao: Déjenme ser libre ._.

Haru: -Ríe- Aún no decimos nada.

Mesera: Konnichiwa, ¿Ya decidieron qué ordenar?

Nao: Oh, sí dos Ramen dos helados de ChocolateMilk un batido de patilla y un curry por favor.

Mesera: H-Hai…

Al esperar por la comida, cuándo llego todos estaban entusiasmados. Al final de la tarde terminaron de cenar y salieron en busca de sus amigos, dónde por casualidad, encontraron a Kazuha y Akira de compras cuándo Kazuha se dio cuenta de qué Haru venía a saludarla no pensó 2 veces salir corriendo a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Kazuha: ¡HARU-KUUUUUUUUUN!

Haru: K-Kazu-

Kazuha: -Lo abraza con todo lo qué tiene- Oh Haru, ¡Yo sabía qué regresarías por mí!

Haru/Sora/Akira/Nao: ¡¿Q-Queeee?!

Kazuha: O-Oh, digo para visitar a tus amigos… -Se separa de él mientras sus mejillas se ven rojas-

Haru: -Sonríe- Es un gusto volver a verte.

Kazuha: Igualmente…

Sora: -Los mira a los dos con enojo- ¡Haru! –Lo toma del brazo- Vamos a pasear –Sonríe-

Nao: Es una gran idea.

Akira: ¿Y yo dónde quedé?

Haru: ¡Akira, Gomen! –La abraza-

Akira: -Sonríe- Está bien, todos te extrañábamos.

Kazuha: Incluyendome…

Haru/Sora/Akira/Nao: ¿Ehh?

Kazuha: ¡QUÉ ES CIERTO :D!

Sora: ¡Pués, pués! … -Toma a Haru de la mano y corre a un ricón-

Haru: ¡S-Sora!

Sora: Haru, estás con muchas chicas…

Haru: Ehh…

Sora: Y eso me da celos…

Haru: -Ríe en voz baja- Pero Sora, ellas son nuestra amigas A-M-I-G-A-S n.n tranquila –Le besa la mejilla-

Sora: -Se sonroja- H-Hai…

Haru y Sora volvieron con las chicas y alquilaron un club privado para ellos nada más. El club traiga consigo una piscina y cuartos para pasar la noche.

Aun qué todo iba bien. Akira tuvo qué irse a terapia así que sólo quedaron Nao, Kazuha Sora y Haru.

Haru: Pero Akira, ¿A esta hora?

Akira: Sí, la terapeuta sólo puede atender a las 9:00. Gomen, será para otro día.

Haru/Sora/Kazuha/Nao: Bien…

Al irse Akira, Haru fue a explorar el hotel a unos pasos más adelante. Kazuha lo siguió trayendo consigo una alegre sonrisa.

Haru: K-Kazuha

Kazuha: Oh, gomen. Puedo irme si lo deseas…

Haru: ¡No, no quédate! –La toma del brazo-

Kazuha: H-Hai…

Haru y Kazuha caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño estante de libros. Haru tomó un libro llamado "Regreso de amores" mientras Kazuha agarró un libro sin nombre el cuál abrió el estante a un pasillo oscuro.

Haru: ¡¿Q-Qué…?!

Kazuha: ¡H-Haru! –Lo toma fuertemente del brazo-

Haru: Kazuha, ¡Tenemos qué entrar!

Kazuha: P-Pero Haru, está oscuro…

Haru: Tranquila, estarás conmigo.

Kazuha: -Se sonroja- Bien…

Al entrar el pequeño estante cerro su puerta dejando todo a oscuras

Kazuha: ¡HARU!

Haru: -Se aterra un poco- Tranquila creo qué encontré un… -Enciende la luces- Interruptor…

Al encenderse las luces se podía ver un pasillo pintado de negro sin ningún furni o demás…

Kazuha: Haru, ay qué salir de aquí rápido.

Haru: Bien, abramos la puerta.

Cuándo creyeron poder ir a salir la puerta no tenía ningún tipo de cerrojo.

Haru: Qué extraño…

Kazuha: -Empieza a respirar con intensidad- H-Haru…

Haru: ¡No entres en pánico! –La abraza- está bien, las chicas se preguntarán donde estamos y vendrán a buscarnos ¿De acuerdo?

Kazuha: H-Hai…

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban armando una fiesta sin darse cuenta de qué Haru y Kazuha no estaban, pasaron unas 2 horas y todo seguía igual.

Haru: -Suspira- Dios… -Se sienta en el suelo-

Kazuha: H-Haru… -Se sienta con él-

Haru: -La mira-

Kazuha: -Empieza a llorar- ¡HARUU! D':

Haru: ¡No, no, no llores! –La abraza- No llores…

Kazuha: -Se sonroja- Haru…

Haru: -Se separa un poco de ella mientras quita las lágrimas de su cara- Está bien, sólo ay qué-

Kazuha: -Lo besa por un largo tiempo-

Haru: o_o''… .-. … -La besa apasionadamente-

Kazuha: -Se separa de él- O_O ¡G-Gomen!

Haru: -Se ríe- Kazuha…

Kazuha: -Se tapa los oídos-

Haru: -La besa tropezándose haciéndose caer hacía el suelo-

Kazuha: o-o ^-^''

Haru: -Comienza a tocarla-

Kazuha: Hmp! –Se separa H-Haru yo-

Haru: -La besa forzadamente-

Kazuha: -Cierra los ojos con cariño-

Mientrastanto…

Nao: Hmm… Sora, ¿Sabes a dónde fue Haru y Kazuha?

Sora: Pués no, pero se fueron hace rato.

Mientras otro tanto x'D

Kazuha: ¡I-Ie! ¡Haruu! Ahj! o

(Nao y Sora)

Sora: ¿Los buscamos?

Haru: Creo que deberíamos tal vez-

(Kazuha y Haru)

Kazuha: ¡SORA Y NAO NOS PUEDEN O—Aaahjj :'D

(Nao y Sora)

Nao: Ya buscamos por todo el lugar ¿Dónde se meterían?

Sora: …Espera… Esos… "Sonidos" parecen de Kazuha…

(Haru y Kazuha)

Kazuha: HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

(Nao y Sora)

Sora/Nao: O-O""

Nao: Vienen de… -Señala al estante de librería-

Sora: N-No seas ridícula… No es lo qué pensamos…

(Haru y Kazuha)

Kazuha: HARUU! AHHHJ D: (X''DD)

(Nao y Sora)

Sora: Ok vamos…

Nao y Sora se acercaron a el estante dónde provenían tan pertubadores gritos. Pero al notar no había nada, hasta qué Nao tomó el libro sin nombre qué habría la puerta hasta ese misterioso pasillo.

Sora: ¡Nao, no es tiempo de-

(Se abre la puerta lentamente)

Nao/Sora: IO*OI

Haru/Kazuha: Ekk…kkk…

Instantemente Nao se fue con pequeñas lágrimas, Sora empezó a llorar igualmente pero en vez de irse, le dio una bofetada a Haru.

Kazuha: ¡N-Nao, Sora-Chan!

Haru: KKK- S-Sora…

Sora: Espero qué sigan. –Se va-

Haru: -Baja la cara lentamente-

Sora: Ah, Haru.

Haru: -La observa-

Sora: Piensa 2 veces antes de seguir pertubando mi mente.

Haru: ¡Sora!

Sora: -Se va-

¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen, amigos lectores gracias por haber visto mi FanFiction! No lo continuaré si no tiene al menos 3 view e_e Okno xD

Dependiendo de cómo salga todo lo continuaré :D!

¡Sayounaraaaa!


End file.
